


Iron Bear

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Plushies, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to know why there is no Iron Bear. </p><p>(This story refers both to Cap Bear and Rhodey Bear, so you might want to read those first, if you haven't already.)</p><p>[Edit: Now with second chapter, featuring a vanished Iron Bear!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of got longer than I planned to, and it's also not as fluffy as the other ones? Anyway, I'm sorry.

“Hey Tony?” Steve asked, arms on the work table and head in his hands. He had been hanging around the workshop for a while now, but since he had not really seemed to be up for conversation, Tony had decided to leave him to his own devices.

“Hmm?” Tony replied absent-mindedly, attention mostly focused on a hologram with some particularly stubborn circuitry he was currently working on. He quickly moved a few things around and typed a command, but it still wouldn't work. Blasted thing. Still, he was Tony Stark, he would engineer this tech into submission.

“Is there a reason why there's no Iron Bear?” Steve wondered out loud.

“Hm?” Tony returned to the surface of reality for a bit, looking up from his circuitry. He tilted his head, considering the question for a minute.

“No particular reason?” he finally had to admit.

“Well, you have made so many different bears already. You made an Iron Patriot one, so an Iron Man version should be possible as well. I had thought that would be one of the first things you'd make,” Steve tried to explain, looking like he was trying to figure out a riddle.

“I just... never felt like doing it?” Tony mused. “I don't really _think_ about what I'm going to do next. It... just happens.”

Steve hummed with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

_Strange_ , Tony thought. But then, Steve did have his phases where he got into strange moods.

“Is there a reason why you're asking?” he asked aloud.

“No, I was just wondering,” Steve said with a quick smile, standing up and moving over to where Tony was working. “I have to leave now, remember to go get some food later?”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Tony grumbled, but he allowed himself to be enveloped in a bear hug and be kissed on the bridge of his nose. When Steve pulled away, Tony wrinkled his nose. “Is that all you are going to give me, mister? I expected better of you.” With a flirtatious grin, he pulled Steve once more in to show him a _real_ good-bye kiss. 

Steve, obviously, gladly complied.

* * *

 

When Steve finally returned late in the evening, Tony was still in the workshop. Bruce told him that he _had_ come up to get some decent food earlier, however, so Steve decided to let him be. He had been running around all afternoon, and he was glad to finally get some quiet. That, and a bit of luxury. He went to take a long and very hot shower, and then dressed in sweatpants to lounge around and read for a while.

For a moment, he considered going into the living room and read there, but for once, he didn't really feel like seeking out the company of someone else. He curled up on the bed and randomly chose one of the books lying on his bedside table to read.

* * *

 

Steve must have nodded off at some point, because he awoke with a start when the bedroom door opened. He blinked a few times, confused, before he remembered why he was lying there with the light on. Tony had finally found his way out of the workshop and quietly stepped into the room, smiling softly and a little apologetically at Steve.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve greeted him, smiling back sleepily. “Enough sciencing for today?” Tony gave a small laugh.

“Yes, enough 'sciencing' for today,” he answered. “Here, for you.” He lifted the hand he had been holding behind his back, and threw something at Steve. It hit Steve square in the face (even he got tired and too lazy to react), but surprisingly, the thing didn't hurt him. On the contrary, it was soft and fluffy. Steve grabbed whatever Tony had thrown at him, and looked at it. His eyes grew wide.

“You managed to make the Iron Bear in such a short time?” he exclaimed. Tony, not waiting for Steve's reaction, had already vanished into the bathroom.

“I had a sudden bout of inspiration,” he spoke up over the sound of running water. “I also had the pattern for the Iron Patriot, it was pretty easy from that point.”

Steve considered the toy. It was really beautiful and very well-done, just like the Iron Patriot; the armour shining metallic and generally looking a lot like its big brother. The details were astonishing, the joints, the repulsors, everything. Curious, he flipped up the visor. Steve chuckled at the familiar sight he found there. Tony had actually managed to find a dark tone that matched his hair to use for the bear's fur, and then, in an even darker tone, added his signature goatee.

_Pretty easy, riight_ , Steve thought,  _Tony obviously put a lot of thought into this._

Curious now, he started taking off the bear's armour. The gauntlets and boots could be pulled off, as could the helmet. The armor itself was split into two parts, a top and a bottom with hidden fasteners. Steve opened them and took the armour off when he saw that the bear was even wearing an under-armour. He found another hidden fastener and removed the under-armour, as well. He looked at the bear for a moment and them had to smash his face into his pillow, trying not to laugh out loud.

“Does the Iron Patriot have one of those, as well?” Steve asked, waving the bear at Tony once he returned from the bathroom. He couldn't stop grinning.

“Shut up, it felt wrong not to put on _anything_ ,” Tony replied, a blush creeping over his cheeks and down his neck. Little Tony Bear did not only have a careful rendition of the arc reactor stitched into his chest, but was also wearing tiny red briefs.

Seeing that Steve was still laughing, Tony huffed indignantly, took the bear away from Steve and brained him with it. Unfortunately, this only made Steve laugh harder.

“Stop laughing about my present!” Tony complained, pout already developing. “I was trying hard to make you a stupid Iron Bear, and you're _laughing_!”

“Tony,” Steve tried to calm Tony down, sitting up on the bed.

“Don't you _Tony_ me, you ungrateful bastard!” Tony shouted, hitting him with the bear again (softly though, because he would never break a toy). Steve chuckled, and pulled the bear away from him.

“ _Tony_ ,” he tried again. “I love the bear. I think it's amazing how much thought you put into it, and that you bothered to make one for me just because I complained.” He smiled up at Tony. Tony didn't look very convinced, but the pouting had lost its intensity. Pushing his luck, Steve edged a little closer to him, and when Tony didn't move away, he put an arm around his waist and pulled him in. Tony rolled his eyes, but went along without resistance. Steve gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Tony still pretended to pout, but his eyes got that little glint Steve knew so well by now.

“You are awful,” Tony complained after a moment without heat, pulling Steve down on the bed with him. “Abusing you power like that.”

“Oh, my darling, I happen to know you like it when I use my powers for evil,” Steve whispered into Tony's ear, nibbling on the soft skin of his neck and enjoying the way Tony shivered at that.

“That I do, pumpkin,” Tony said, wrapping his legs around Steve's waist and grinning viciously. “ _That I do._ ”

* * *

 

Tony was lying in bed, a little drowsy and disoriented, enjoying the relaxed state he was in right now. For once, his brain had shut up and let him live in the moment. It was a good feeling, for all its fleeting nature.

After a while, he became aware of Steve moving around on the bed next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked on for a minute. Then it hit him what Steve was doing.

“Steve,” Tony called out to him, incredulous. “Are you playing make out with our _teddy bears_?” Steve grinned at him cheekily, waving Tony's Cap Bear into his face.

“Well, they _are_ supposed to be us, right?” he joked. “They deserve some loving, too.”

“Oh my god, _Steve_ ,” Tony whined, mashing his face into his pillow. “I can't believe you just said that. They're teddy bears, for god's sake.”

“They're teddy bears in love,” Steve said, smile audible in his voice. “Don't judge them for that.”

Tony turned his head and stared at Steve for a moment. His eyes were soft and warm, both happy and worried at once. Tony reached out and took hold of his Cap Bear, considering it.

“They are, aren't they,” he finally murmured, hugging the bear close. “They are.”

He closed his eyes and curled around the bear. When he felt Steve move closer to him, he automatically reached out and pulled him in as well.

The last thing he felt before he fell asleep was a soft kiss to the top of his head.


	2. Where Is Iron Bear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bear goes missing, and Tony is wondering why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for onemuseleft/nightwalker, thanks for the lovely prompt <3

“Good morning,” Tony greeted sleepily as he stepped into the kitchen. He was still a bit woozy from the jet lag, despite having slept for more than ten hours.

Steve, standing at the stove, wearing his usual silly pink ‘ _Kiss the Cap_ ' apron and busily preparing breakfast, turned around with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, honey,” he greeted back, holding out an arm so Tony could snuggle up to him (which he promptly did, you do not refuse a cuddle from Captain America).

“Have you slept well?” Steve asked between kisses on the crown of Tony’s head and the tip of his nose.

“Yeah,” Tony answered, wrinkling his nose. Steve seemed to like making him wrinkle his nose, for some reason. He shook his head a little. “Just…”

“Just what?” Steve asked, still smiling down at him with very blue eyes.

“…never mind,” Tony answered after a moment of consideration, burying his face in Steve’s chest. Steve and breakfast, an excellent combination as usual, especially after having been denied this very sight for several days. He should be happy.

The fact that he couldn’t find the Iron Bear he had given to Steve really shouldn’t be bothering him as much as it did. But he couldn’t ask Steve. It was Steve’s bear, and Steve’s business.

It was only strange, since the bear was almost always on the bed. And now it wasn’t. It wasn’t anywhere in their room.

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Steve asked when Tony sighed. He sounded a bit worried.

“I’m alright, just grumpy because I haven’t got my morning coffee yet,” Tony lied and pouted up at Steve.

Steve apparently bought the ~~tiny~~ lie and laughed.

“Look, there’s a coffee machine right over there!” he said as he pushed Tony over to it. “You only have to get a mug and push a button, it’s real easy!”

“I thought you were supposed to feed me,” Tony complained, not touching anything.

“Well, yes, I’m feeding you, but coffee is neither food nor is it essential to you,” Steve challenged him with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh my god, I managed to hook up with a heathen,” Tony complained, throwing his arms up.

Which only caused Steve to laugh harder. Definitely a heathen.

*

No, Tony was definitely _not_ sneaking around the Avengers residence, trying to figure out where the Iron Bear had gone. Natasha and Bruce had already been giving him strange looks when he had gone through the living room and lifted every pillow and cushion, peeking behind the furniture to see if it had perhaps, _maybe_ gotten stuck somewhere. He had mumbled something about finding his tablet and then proceeded to ignore them.

He had also snuck into Clint’s room too see if the archer hadn’t taken a few lessons from a magpie and started gathering stuff in his nest. There was definitely a lot of stuff lying around, but alas, no Iron Bear. (And, if Clint had really been taking lessons from magpies, it should have been the blue Cap Bear rather than the red Iron Bear that disappeared.)

Tony was getting restless. Fuck, did Steve accidentally lose it? Or did he maybe not like it anymore and throw it away? It had been Tony’s gift to Steve, so Steve could do with it whatever he pleased to, but Tony couldn’t help but be very invested in the well-being of his little babies. He didn’t just hand them out randomly.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, I’m giving up,” Tony finally resigned. “Tell me where the Iron Bear is.”

“I wonder,” was J.A.R.V.I.S’ short reply.

“…are you sassing me?” Tony gaped.

“I wonder,” J.A.R.V.I.S repeated, sounding way too innocent.

“Oh my god, you fucking traitor, you knew something the whole time and didn’t tell me!” Tony shouted.

“Tony, why are you fighting with your A.I.?” came Steve’s voice from behind me.

“Steve!” Tony exclaimed, whirling around, eyes wide. “There’s absolutely nothing going on here, babe, J.A.R.V.I.S is just a meanie like always. Did you just come back? I wondered where you had gone.”

“Ah, that…” Steve started, fidgeting and trailing off.

“What? Something you can’t tell me about? Something _dirty_?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrow. He stepped closer to peek into the bag Steve was carrying. “Hey, is that my Iron Bear? Why are you carrying it around?”

“Well,” Steve said, coughing a little. He touched the back of his neck and distinctly did _not_ look Tony into the eyes. “I… you were gone on that business trip.”

“And that is connected to a teddy bear… how?” Tony asked doubtfully.

“I missed you!” Steve suddenly shouted. “I missed you! And I know you sometimes carry the Cap Bear around when you miss me, so I did the same and spilled some paint over it and I freaked out and brought it to a professional cleaning service, because if that spill had been irreversible, I couldn’t forgive myself!”

Tony stared for a moment, flabbergasted.

“You know you could have just given it to me to clean it, right?” he finally asked.

“No I couldn’t!” Steve stressed. “I got it from you, how could I give it back to you all dirty?”

“…did I ever mention you are a dumbo?” Tony said, the corners of his lips already twitching. “But that’s okay, because I’m a dumbo, too.”

“Will you give this dumbo a kiss, then?” Steve asked. “Because this dumbo is very upset right now.”

“I’m so generous, I’ll give you a kiss _and_ a hug,” Tony offered, already moving in.

“I’d really appreciate that,” Steve mumbled against Tony’s lips before gently kissing him.

(So that hadn’t been a subtle way of Steve telling Tony he was planning to break up with him.

Good.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always happy to hear your opinion! If you have thoughts, comments or suggestions, leave a comment or bother me on [tumblr](http://kurowrites.tumblr.com)!


End file.
